1. Field of the Invention
The traction device of this invention provides additional traction for snowmobiles adaptable for a variety of conditions, including ice, deep powder snow, grass and other surfaces. In addition, this traction device includes a specially designed composite stud that is effective for use on off-road winter surfaces, such as snow, ice and deep powder, while being nondestructive for use on paved road surfaces, such as asphalt and concrete. The present traction device includes a number of elements to constitute a traction device pediment, which may remain permanently attached to the snowmobile track, and a variety of interchangeable components, selectively attachable to the pediment for providing traction for a specific terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studs for snowmobile tracks are described, for example, by Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,055, issued Jul. 19, 1988. The Anderson studs have shanks, which pass through apertures in a snowmobile track, and planar heads that, when mounted on the shanks, create a bulge of the track material about the perimeter of the head. As the track travels continuously about the snowmobile drive and idler wheels, these bulges produce vibration adding to the noise level and riding discomfort.
Musselman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5.234,266, issued Aug. 10, 1993, also describes traction studs for attachment to the snowmobile track. The Musselman studs are said to decrease the disadvantages noted in the Anderson studs. However, the Musselman device provides only a single traction tip, perhaps best suited to icy terrain, and does not enhance traction for other types of weather and surface conditions.
The 1998 edition of the catalog, Parts Unlimited, published by Lemans Corp., Janesville, Wis., at pages 270-293, inter alia, relates to a wide variety of traction enhancing devices for attachment to a snowmobile track. While these products can provide additional traction under several surface conditions, these products tend to fall into two classes. One class, as represented, for example, by the Woody's brand, ROADRUNNER, by the Roetin brand, and by the Saber brand, require insertion and removal of the device components from the track inner surface to attach differently shaped stud tips. Another class, as represented, for example, by the Woody's brand of studs, which are screw-attachable to T-nuts, do allow replacement of the stud component from the outside of the snowmobile track, but require positioning the T-nut on the inner track surface during screwing and unscrewing the individual studs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a traction device for snowmobile tracks and the like which provides a pediment that may remain permanently attached to the track, while providing means to remove quickly and easily and replace a variety of studs suitable for specific terrain conditions. In addition, there is a need for a lighter weight traction device to decrease the overall weight of a plurality of traction devices positioned on a snowmobile track and the like, to allow increased speed and fuel economy. There is also a need for a traction device that will provide needed traction on off-road conditions, while being nondestructive to paved roadways, such as asphalt and concrete. Recent legislation in some states, including Minnesota, prohibits the use of steel or other hard metal studs on paved roadways, due to their destructive effect on such surfaces. These and other advantages are provided by the traction device of the present invention.